the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairies
Fairies, or Fairfolk, are butterfly, humanoid like mythics, with large wings coated in dust, they are famously known in literature, in both human and mythic books. They are part of the original mythic races that moved from the human realm. Fairies can live and adapt to their surroundings with ease, often taking on characteristics of their surroundings, sometimes to the very extreme. Fairies are more commonly known to live in forests, gardens, flowers, trees, mushroom houses, sometimes even little bird house like houses, and generally anywhere where there is little human activity, they are generally a very nature oriented race. Fairies have the abilities to change their size, often being 7 inches, but they can make themselves the height of a human. Appearance Fairies, can literally look like anything, but for simplicity sake, we're going to cover the human shaped ones. They can have human colored skin, to any shade of color in existence, the same can be said for their hair, and eyes. their appearance typically depends on the environment they are born in, or have lived in for a long period of time; they also have long pointed, elven like ears. While rare, fairies can sometimes have antenna on their foreheads. The wings on their back are often like a butterflies, having millions of different shapes, colors, and patterns; the second most common type of fairy wing, is the translucent, opalescent dragonfly wings. There uncommon cases of fairy wings looking like leaves, or petals, and the rare instances a fairies wings are bat or dragon like. Their fairy dust gives off light, and often makes them look like a glowing ball of light in darkened areas, its easy to mistake them for Wisps. Abilities Fairies can have a wide range of abilities, but they can all naturally fly, become invisible, teleport, conjure, use telekinesis, change their size, appear as a human, are very adept with magic, and capable of using the fairy dust they naturally produce. Its also naturally for fairies to have enhances strength, with their small size it's easily forgotten that they can lift things like boulders. History Information being is being gathered. Territory The Fay Kingdom. Types *'Butterfly Fairies:' Fairies with butterfly wings. *'Flower Fairies:' These fairies are known for living in flowers, normally they'll have the dragonfly wing type, but they are also known for having leaf or flower petal wings on rare occasions. Sub-Species *Seasonal Fae. *Gnomes. *Pixies. *Goblins. *Leprechauns. *Brownies. *Nymphs. *Satyrs. *Kobolds. *Vampires. *Sprites. Known Clans / Family's The Fayetta Family (Royalty) The Slayer Family (Nobel's) Known Fairies Xavier Willowbranch Fayetta. (Former King). Leliana Moonshimmer Fayetta (Current Queen, Half-Fairy). Gem Willowdancer (Fayetta) Seaver (Princess. Half-Fairy). Knight Silversnap Slayer (Nobel). Trivia *Fairys love sweets like cake, honey, honey cakes, honeyed milk, plain milk and sweet butter. *Cream is known to make them drunk. *The Rowan tree's berries, leaves, flowers, bark, and wood is known to be very poisonous to fairies. *Iron, Steel, and Silver are are also poisonous to fairies, often as soon as they touch it, their skin starts to burn or melt away. Links & Sources Wikipidia: Fairy. M.Wikipidia: Fairy D&D Wiki: Fairy (4e Race) D&D Wiki: Fairy (3.5e Race) D&D Wiki: Faerie, Variant (3.5e Race) D&D Wiki: Fairies (3.5e Race) D&D Wiki: Fae (3.5e Race) D&D Wiki: Faerie (3.5e Race) The Forgotten Realms Wiki: Fey. Mythical Creatures Guide: Fairy. Encyclopedia Mythallica: Faeries. Superpower Wiki: Faery Physiology. The Original Fairy Name Generator Fantasy Name Generators: Fairy name generator Springhole.net: Fairy name generator Category:Races Category:Mythic Realm